


À l’origine

by CuteCiboulette



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Archiving posting, Gen, In Universe, Light Angst, Personal Favorite, Pre-Episode Zero (Gundam Wing)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: À l’origine des guerres, nous apprend l’Histoire, se trouve souvent une personne. Un décès, un assassinat. La perte d’un être que l’on souhaite venger.





	À l’origine

**Author's Note:**

> Ça fait un moment que j'y pense, enfin publier toutes mes fics sur AO3 et pas uniquement certaines, et puisque je suis en pleine période de nostalgie GW et pour célébrer cette nouvelle année... (Aussi, je n'arrive pas à croire que cette fic a été écrite il y a 9 ans. Neuf ans !)
> 
> A noter que je n'ai pas relu la fic avant de la publier ici, je la poste telle qu'elle est dans mon fichier word.
> 
> Autre note : Cette fic reste l'une de mes préférées parmi toutes celles que j'ai écrites, tous fandoms et noms de plume confondus ; pas tant pour la qualité de l'écriture que pour le "World Buidling" qu'elle implique. Juste... ouais. J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit un peu plus remarquée, même si je comprends aussi que dès qu'une fic n'implique ni une romance ni les personnages principaux, elle passe inaperçue (je le sais bien, je réagis pareil avec les fics des autres !). Il n'en demeure pas moins qu'en tant qu'auteur...

Titre : _À l’origine_

Auteur : CuteCiboulette

Genre : Angst par ricochet, fic bingo : « fic pré-canon » (pas facile de remonter plus loin que l’Épisode Zéro ! C’est le seul truc auquel j’ai pu penser : je ne voulais pas faire du Duo / Solo, trop convenu, et ça fait longtemps que ça me démange de m’intéresser un peu à cet autre personnage-là, dont la caractérisation dans le fandom est tout simplement enrageante). J’ai emprunté le dialogue du début à la version française du chapitre « AC195 – Opération Météore ».

Dis/claimer : l’univers et les personnages de GW ne m’appartiennent bien évidemment pas, le reste oui. Je n’en tire donc aucun salaire ni aucune gloire !

Résumé : À l’origine des guerres, nous apprend l’Histoire, se trouve souvent une personne. Un décès, un assassinat. La perte d’un être que l’on souhaite venger.

Écrit le 13 mars 2011 ; environ 1420 mots.

_À l’origine_

_Il n’éprouvait aucune nervosité. Les battements de son cœur, réguliers, faisaient écho au calme exprimé sur son visage. Il portait la combinaison qui le protégerait quelques temps de l’espace, dans l’hypothèse où un problème technique surviendrait. Le garçon l’avait revêtue par respect du règlement qu’on lui avait enseigné. La mort ne l’effrayait pas ; sa perspective, inévitable, le laissait indifférent. Néanmoins, il avait conscience de devoir au moins parvenir jusqu’à la Terre, où l’attendait sa mission._

_Sur l’écran qui le reliait au hangar s’affichait l’image de l’homme qu’il avait rencontré près de sept ans auparavant. Le scientifique se tenait droit, appuyé sur une canne de métal, et fixait de ses yeux artificiels la cabine de pilotage._

_« L’Opération Météore… L’heure est venue. Après l’échec de la tentative d’assassinat du vice-ministre des affaires étrangères Darlian, mieux vaut partir du principe que l’Alliance connaît les détails de l’opération._

_— L’opération sur le terrain sera différente._

_— Oui. C’est la mission que tu as choisie… mais tu risques ta vie dans cette attaque._

_— Ne vous inquiétez pas. La vie ne vaut pas grand chose. Surtout la mienne._

_— Je te transmettrai les cibles et les données sur l’ennemi en temps voulu._

_— Compris._

_— Commence l’opération le plus tôt possible._

_— Compris._

_— Il te faut un nom de code. J’ai emprunté celui du leader de la paix dans l’espace… »_

Après un dernier salut aimable de la main, Heero pénétra dans la chambre d’hôtel qui lui avait été réservée. Avec le temps, il s’était habitué à la présence de gardes du corps au moindre de ses déplacements ; cependant, il tenait à conserver un semblant de tranquillité et avait fixé les limites à ses quartiers. Il savait ces hommes compétents : la chambre aurait été passée au peigne fin avant son arrivée. Par conséquent, il pouvait s’y détendre, seul.

Il dénoua sa cravate et ôta la veste qui pesait sur ses épaules lasses. Le voyage depuis l’Asie avait été long. La tournée qu’il menait dans les nations terrestres qui partageaient son idéologie touchait à sa fin, mais Heero souhaitait ne pas s’arrêter là. Il avait bien l’intention de se faire entendre de toutes les nations de la Terre car il savait que partout, son message de paix trouvait écho. Chacun de ses discours, dans lesquels il donnait le meilleur de lui-même pour convaincre et rallier, usait de ses forces, mais l’enjeu était trop grand pour se relâcher. Après toutes ces années à encourager la démilitarisation, il sentait le monde au bord d’un bouleversement sans précédent. Une chiquenaude suffirait à faire basculer le cœur des hommes. Puisqu’il avait été choisi, non pour guide, mais comme porte-parole, il ne pouvait se laisser abattre par un simple coup de fatigue. Ses convictions le porteraient jusqu’au bout, et même au-delà.

Heero avait confiance en l’humanité. Si l’Homme pouvait se montrer d’un naturel belliqueux, Heero savait qu’il possédait avant tout un cœur empli de bonté. La grande majorité n’aspirait qu’à vivre en paix, il en était persuadé.

« Le service de sécurité laisse à désirer », commenta une voix nasillarde.

Il ne sursauta pas. Avec calme, il se tourna vers le homme d’âge mûr qui avait pris place dans l’un des luxueux fauteuils du salon. Les lentilles mécaniques, qui remplaçaient ses yeux depuis son accident, lui donnaient un regard inhumain. Sa main gauche, aujourd’hui pince de métal, était dissimulée dans la longue manche du trench-coat que l’homme n’avait pas retiré. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et lui donnaient un air négligé presque caricatural. Des émotions conflictuelles envahirent Heero. Ils ne s’étaient pas parlé depuis des années.

Le politicien se dirigea vers le bar où il se servit un verre de Whisky. Il n’en proposa pas un à son convive : l’autre ne buvait pas ; lui-même le faisait peu.

« Que fais-tu là ?

— Je t’attendais. La facilité avec laquelle je suis entré est déconcertante.

— Pour quelle raison es-tu venu ? reformula Heero.

— Je m’inquiète pour toi, naturellement. Cela te semble-t-il si inconcevable ?

— Non… bien sûr que non, admit Heero après un temps. Je ne m’attendais pas à te voir. Je ne sais jamais à quoi m’attendre, avec toi. »

Le vieil homme ricana, un son qu’Heero avait toujours trouvé déplaisant. En un sens, il lui avait manqué, pourtant.

« Le monde s’agite, Heero. En partie grâce à toi.

— Ne voulais-tu pas dire, à cause de moi ?

— Je crains que tous ne partagent pas tes opinions.

— Comme toi, par exemple ?

— Je crains aussi que l’on ne cherche à te faire taire, définitivement. »

Heero leva ses yeux clairs sur lui.

« Je doute qu’on en arrive là.

— Tu as toujours été d’une candeur peu commune. Ce charme te rallie les foules mais il suffit d’une balle, Heero, pour faire taire une voix.

— Alors tu es venu m’avertir, c’est ça ? Ou bien espères-tu me faire taire à ta façon ? Crois-tu me faire peur ? pouvoir m’arrêter ?

— Quand ai-je cherché à t’arrêter, mon garçon ? Dès ton plus jeune âge, j’ai compris que ton entêtement t’attirerait des ennuis et que l’on ne pourrait rien faire pour t’en protéger. » Une grimace vint tordre les traits ridés. Heero connaissait suffisamment bien ce visage pour savoir qu’il s’agissait là d’un sourire. « Et pourtant, je me retrouve encore à essayer.

— Je suis adulte depuis longtemps. Je prends mes propres décisions et j’en assume les conséquences. Et j’ai raison. Je _sais_ que j’ai raison ! L’homme est capable de vivre en paix. Cet idéal est à portée de main !

— Avoir raison n’est qu’une question de point de vue. Tout le monde pense avoir raison.

— Je suis dans le vrai.

— Peut-être. Cela ne change rien. J’entends des rumeurs. Le monde s’agite, je te l’ai dit. L’Alliance ne voit pas d’un bon œil ton entreprise. »

Heero claqua son verre contre le bar.

« L’Alliance ! Tu critiques l’Alliance et pourtant, tu travailles pour eux ! Chaque jour, tu consacres ton intelligence à construire des engins de mort et de destruction lorsque tu pourrais œuvrer pour le bien de l’humanité !

— Nos opinions divergent sur bien des sujets, elles l’ont toujours fait. Je ne suis pas responsable de l’usage que font les hommes de mes inventions. Elles peuvent, entre de bonnes mains, servir cette humanité que tu aimes tant. Sans les premières armures mobiles, la construction des colonies aurait été impossible, et tu le sais.

— Je ne te vois pas rongé par les remords pour autant ! Lorsque ces mêmes armures mobiles de chantier ont été armées et lâchées pour la première fois sur des manifestants, je ne t’ai pas vu rendre ton tablier ! Ceux qui ont donné cet ordre sont les mêmes que ceux qui te paient ! Peux-tu prétendre remettre tes inventions entre de _bonnes_ mains ?

— Tu ne m’as jamais pardonné la mort de ta mère…

— Comment pourrais-je ? À mes yeux, tu es aussi coupable qu’eux.

— Ta mère, tout comme toi, faisait ses propres choix. Je lui avais déconseillé de manifester ce jour-là. Je te déconseille de t’adresser à la foule à découvert aujourd’hui. Elle ne m’avait pas écouté à l’époque, suivras-tu sa voie ?

— Que cherches-tu au juste ?

— Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, enterrer ma femme n’a pas été plaisant. J’aimerais ne pas avoir à survivre à mon propre fils. Tu es en danger, Heero. Tu t’exposes trop, et de façon inconsidérée.

— Si je dérange… c’est qu’ils reconnaissent la véracité de mes propos. S’ils en viennent à vouloir m’éliminer, c’est qu’ils ont peur de voir le peuple prêt à s’unir pour renverser leur dictature !

— Et tu es prêt, toi, à donner ta vie pour ça ?

— Oui. Si ma vie est le prix à payer pour que l’humanité vive en paix, si ce sacrifice est nécessaire… alors, oui. Je suis prêt à mourir pour mes idées. Cet idéal est bien supérieur à la vie d’un seul homme. »

Les épaules du vieillard s’affaissèrent. 

« Comme tu me rappelles ta mère… »

En silence, Heero se dirigea vers le vieil homme. Il s’accroupit puis, après un instant d’hésitation, posa la main sur son bras. Il fut surpris de le sentir frêle sous ses doigts.

« Père… je doute sincèrement qu’on en arrive là.

— L’avenir nous le dira, mon garçon, lui répondit-on d’une voix lasse. Seul l’avenir nous le dira… »

.

A.C 175, 6 avril. Le pacifiste Heero Yuy est assassiné. Les Colonies sombrent dans le chaos.

.

A.C. 195, 6 avril. L1.

_« Tu as compris, 01 ? À partir d’aujourd’hui, tu porteras le nom d’Heero Yuy… »_


End file.
